The present disclosure relates generally to the field of cognitive computing and more particularly to data processing and virtual reality systems.
The physical and sensory world that we live in may be referred to as our collective reality. Console gaming systems and computer software have the ability to remove an individual from the collective reality and metaphorically place them in an alternate reality where they may slay dragons, fight wars, and explore outer space, just to list a few examples. This alternate reality may be referred to as a virtual reality (VR).
The advancements in VR systems have led to the development and use of VR headsets which generate realistic images, sounds and other sensations that simulate a user's physical presence in a virtual, or imaginary, environment. A person using VR equipment is able to “look around” the artificial world, and with high quality VR move around in it and interact with virtual features or items. Unlike using traditional controllers, navigating a VR environment using an apparatus such as a VR headset becomes a physical act involving moving one's head and body to see and interact with different features of the VR environment.
While current VR systems have made great strides in improving a user's VR experience, they lack the ability to fully immerse the user. For example, current VR technology is limited in its ability to engage all of the user's senses (i.e. not just sight and sound) in a realistic way.